fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Juvia Lockser/Other Media
Appearances in Other Media Omakes Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan Erza and Lucy, students of Fairy Academy, cross paths with Juvia and the rest of her posse, students of the Phantom Academy. As Gajeel instigates a confrontation, Natsu and Gray run in and a brawl ensues, with the latter pelting Juvia and Sol with ice from an ice shaver.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan, Pages 15-19 Welcome to Fairy Fountain As Lucy approaches and tests the various rides hosted by the Fairy Tail Guild's indoor pool for Makarov, she approaches Juvia Slider, a water slide that utilizes the aid of Juvia's Magic to create courses that are limitless to experience. As Juvia materializes a water slide for Lucy, she gets distracted by Gray's body and loses focus, which botches the flow of the slide and causes Lucy to tumble off.Fairy Tail Omake: Welcome to Fairy Fountain, Pages 7-8 Welcome to Fairy Hills!! While touring the Fairy Hills dormitory with Erza, Lucy encounters Juvia in her bedroom, with Lucy noting how her bedroom is unexpectedly normal in comparison to the other female tenants. Inviting the two into her room, Juvia serves them tea, which Erza expresses her for. In response, Juvia claims it is due to the fact that it has the name "Gray" in it. When Lucy takes a sip of her own tea, she bellows in pain, with Juvia mischievously pondering whether she accidentally served super chili soup instead of tea in an ominous manner.Fairy Tail Omake: Welcome to Fairy Hills!!, Page 18 Later, as the residents of Fairy Hills take a bath together, Juvia expresses her embarrassment of bathing publicly with the other girls, and states that she would rather take a shower in her own room.Fairy Tail Omake: Welcome to Fairy Hills!!, Pages 23-24 Rainbow Sakura Juvia sits with the members of Fairy Tail as they participate in Hanami, a traditional custom of enjoying the beauty of cherry blossoms.Fairy Tail Omake: Rainbow Sakura, Page 2 Whose Clothes Are These? As Juvia hides behind a pillar, she notes how Gray is still attractive despite wearing Natsu's attire. Later, everyone begins to swap clothes, with Juvia wearing Mirajane's dress, noting how the clothes are not appropriate for her.Fairy Tail Omake: Whose Clothes Are These?, Pages 3-4 Fairies' Penalty Game After the Grand Magic Games have come to an end, Makarov decides to conclude the bet they had made prior to the Games, which was for the losing team to tend to the winning team's every need for an entire day. After a game of rock, paper, scissors orchestrated by Laxus, Juvia and the rest of her team wins the bet,Fairy Tail Omake: Fairies' Penalty Game, Page 1 with Juvia gleefully deliberating that today will be the day Gray will "fall for her." After selecting Gray,Fairy Tail Omake: Fairies' Penalty Game, Pages 3-4 Juvia decides to utilize her bet by romantically spoon-feeding him. After accidentally thrusting a spoon into Gray's mouth due to her nervousness, she liquefies her clothing into water and offers it to him, which he emphatically declines.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairies' Penalty Game, Page 6 After the day has concluded, Gray restlessly walks away from Juvia, noting how he can never look at her in the eye the same way again, with Juvia traumatically reacting to his statement.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairies' Penalty Game, Page 21 Welcome Back, Frosch While walking outside with Gray, Juvia spots Frosch by himself. After Frosch tells them that it is shopping, Juvia remarks how it is amazing that Frosch is doing so by himself. Suddenly, Frosch starts to tear up, astonishing both Juvia and Gray. Frosch then admits that it is actually lost, and after Gray offers to help take him back to the Sabertooth Guild, Juvia swoons over Gray's kindness. After Frosch refuses their help, Juvia holds Gray's attire as they bid farewell to the Exceed.Fairy Tail Omake: Welcome Back, Frosch, Pages 13-16 413 Days Waking up in her Fairy Hills dormitory, Juvia prepares for her day. Leaving her Gray-embellished room, she encounters Wendy and Erza, where the latter asks the Water Mage why she is in such a good mood. Juvia states that today marks the anniversary of the 413th day of when she first met Gray. After Erza asks her if she will celebrate the day or not, Juvia sedately replies that getting through the day is satisfactory enough. With Erza putting the thought of giving Gray a gift into her head, Juvia heads for the Fairy Tail Guild looking for him, with a hand-knit scarf in tow as a present. After her mind wanders off into a romantic state while gazing at Natsu with Lucy and Gajeel with Levy, Juvia deduces that the hallucinations are products of having "too much love" in her brain.Fairy Tail Omake: 413 Days, Pages 2-8 Leaving the guild, Juvia encounters Gray and attempts to give him the present, but the Ice Make Mage is quick to shut her down. Persistent, Juvia tries to persuade him to accept the present, but after explaining that he is an Ice Make Mage and isn't bothered by the cold, Juvia mentions that he should at least commemorate the anniversary of the 413th day since they first met. However, Gray rejects her token, leaving Juvia behind. As Juvia cuddles up by the river in tears, Erza walks by and notices Juvia's lack of positiveness, where Juvia sobs that she should have known today was a painful day for Gray, as it is also the anniversary of his master's death, a fact she discovered through Lyon. With Juvia still crying by the river, Erza sits by her side and consoles her.Fairy Tail Omake: 413 Days, Pages 9-16 The next day, Juvia approaches Gray to apologize, and subsequent to his apology due to being absent-minded, Juvia gives him another present: a Juvia Dakimakura.Fairy Tail Omake: 413 Days, Page 21 OVAs Welcome to Fairy Hills!! Lucy decides to take a job at the Fairy Tail female dormitory Fairy Hills to search for a missing object. Erza gives her a tour of the dorm and they stop by Juvia's room for some tea, during which Juvia "accidentally" gives Lucy extra-spicy soup instead. Later on, Juvia and the other girls go to the beach for a welcome party for Wendy. At the beach, Juvia and the others swim in the ocean, play volleyball, and play a relationship game. During the relationship game, she becomes flustered when she hears the term "love triangle." She also freaks out when she learns that Gray used to take baths with Erza and Natsu, after which she is bonked on the head by Happy, who tells her to not imagine it. After their party, Juvia and the others take a group bath.Fairy Tail OVA: Welcome to Fairy Hills!! Fairy Academy - Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! Juvia and the others from Courage Academy start to harass Erza, Lucy and Wendy while they are walking home. Since they will not leave them alone, Erza starts to beat Juvia and the others with and iron pipe, while Natsu and Gray join the fight, with Juvia instantly falling in love with the latter. The next day, Juvia and the others challenge Fairy Academy to a fight. Later on that day, Juvia and the other Courage Academy students come to Fairy Academy to fight them, using Mirajane as a hostage. Juvia is then quickly defeated by Gray and swept away by Aquarius. Not long after, Juvia along with Gajeel transfer to Fairy Academy.Fairy Tail OVA: Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! Fairies' Training Camp As Juvia and her peers prepare for a trip to the beach and head out, Erza mentions her eagerness to try the hot springs, putting a sparkle in Juvia's eye. After listening to Erza's speech about enjoying their special time prior to the gruesome training required for the upcoming Grand Magic Games, Jet eagerly rushes off, burying everyone under a sandy mess, except for Gray, who is shielded by Juvia's umbrella. As Gray thanks Juvia for her protection, Juvia goes on to tell Gray about her new swimsuit and how she wanted him to be the first to see it, Gray rushes off to the beach, leaving her speechless, and the two Exceeds chastise Juvia over seducing guys instead of training. As Juvia unhappily walks away with her head held down, she encounters Erza, who is sunbathing. After Erza inquisites Juvia over when she will be changing into her swim suit, Juvia blares her decision to only change if Gray is the first to see her in it. After frozen chunks of ice cascade towards the seashore due to Natsu and Gray beginning their "training," Erza protects the beach alongside Juvia, who utilizes her Magic to propel the chunks of ice away. After the commotion comes to an end, Juvia continues to gawk at Gray, who is still nude. As night falls, Juvia and her guild mates stay at a luxury hotel overnight. Upon the boys entering their room, they realize Juvia and the girls have been indulging in sake and witness an inebriated Juvia hysterically sobbing over Wendy suffering from vertigo. As Erza chucks bottles of sake at Gray for chastising them over drinking, Juvia incoherently tries to hold Erza back, shouting out that Gray is her love. Subsequently, Juvia, whom is still intoxicated, sits next to Gray and requests that they drink together. As he hesitates, she starts to talk about how she thinks he didn't even want to see her in her swimsuit, and now she is drinking by herself. She continues on to state that she will force Gray to drink with her if she has to, and belligerently melts over Gray, pinning him down while sobbing. After Juvia and the girls sober up, they decide to enter the hot springs, with Juvia shyly hiding behind the steps. As Levy questions Lucy about her relationship with Natsu, Juvia wickedly contemplates the fact that if Lucy and Natsu are together, Gray's love will be all for herself. After Lucy shares her story about Natsu with the other girls, she declares that she will commence training as of the next day, which Juvia and the rest of the girls agree with. After Wendy and Levy deduce that the boys are peeping on them during their bath, Juvia stands up and proclaims that Gray would never do such a thing.Fairy Tail OVA: Fairies' Training Camp The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land As the members of Fairy Tail spend the day at Ryuzetsu Land, Juvia eyes Gray from afar while wearing a flushed expression, waiting for Gray to detect her in her carefully selected swimsuit which she always carries with her in such an event. Subsequently, Gray turns around and spots Juvia, but instead of complementing her as she desires, he calls attention to the price tag that is still attached to her attire, astonishing Juvia and leaving her in tears. Afterwards, Juvia suggests that Gray ride the Love-Love Slider with her, explaining that it is a ride that you slide down while embracing your partner, inducing Gray to quickly decline. Due to this, Lyon appears out of nowhere, picks Juvia up off her feet and offers to accompany her down the ride, all of which startles the Water Mage. Subsequently, Juvia is dragged by Lyon towards the attraction, but she latches herself around Gray's arm, guiding the three of them towards the ride. Atop the ride, Juvia and the two Ice-Make Mages continue their quarrel, with Juvia trying to get Gray to ride with her and Lyon trying to get Juvia to ride with him. However, Natsu appears out of nowhere and headbutts both Gray and Lyon down the slide. Juvia looks on in astonishment and neurotically fantasizes of the Ice-Make Mages enjoying their embrace, marveling over the possibility of this being the "Boy's Love" she has heard of. Her delusion is interrupted by Lucy, and the two notice Natsu unintentionally running rampant through the park. As both Juvia and Lucy run over to assist Natsu, they end up getting caught in the commotion and go down the slide together, with Juvia eerily glaring and howling at her "love rival" to let her go. With the Ice-Make Mages initiating an altercation, they end up freezing the water from the park, which also freezes Juvia and Lucy as they are sliding down. After Natsu creates a cataclysmic explosion throughout the park, Juvia and all the other patrons of the park lose consciousness.Fairy Tail OVA: The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land Fairy Tail x Rave While on a job with Team Natsu, Juvia wanders the town with Gray to find their job partners who got separated from them. Gray then bumps into an unknown person whom he settles a fight with, leaving Juvia in a panic when she sees the two fighting. Afterwards, Juvia rushes to Gray and Musica, hoping to inform them about a noise she heard in the town circle. However, thinking the two men are kissing, the water Mage suddenly stops and gets a nosebleed, consequently falling to the ground. Juvia is later seen lying on the ground, blushing, due to the sight of Gray fighting naked. With Klodoa defeated by Natsu and Haru, still lying on the ground, Juvia awakes and wonders about the coins falling onto her. After Juvia and Gray find their guildmates and part ways, Gray notices Lucy walking funny and Juvia asks her whether it is a new trick of hers to seduce Gray.Fairy Tail OVA: Fairy Tail x Rave Video Games Fairy Tail Portable Guild Juvia appears as a playable character in the first Fairy Tail Video Game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild, and is playable only if you unlock her through quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild Water is her element, and she possesses the following Spells in the game: *'Water Lock:' Cost 2 MP, Default Technique *'Water Lance:' Cost 2 MP, Juvia must be at lv38 to purchase it in the shop. *'Water Jigsaw:' Cost 2 MP, Juvia must be at lv45 to purchase it in the shop. *'Rapid Water Slicer:' Cost 4 MP, Juvia must be at lv55 to purchase it in the shop. Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Juvia Lockser is a playable character in the sequel to Fairy Tail Portable Guild, Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2. She can be unlocked through quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen Juvia is a playable character in the game Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen upon being unlocked.Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen She possesses the following moves: *'Magic Level 1': |Wōtā Rokku}} *'Magic Level 1': |Wōtā Suraisā}} *'Magic Level 2': |Wōtā Kāne}} *'Magic Level 2': |Wōtā Jigusō}} *'Magic Level 3': |Wōtā Shūto}} Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In the video game Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou, Juvia Lockser is a playable character.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In this game, she possesses the following moves: *'Main': |Wōtā Suraisā}} *'Sub 1': |Wōtā Shūto}} *'Sub 2': Water Drill ( Wōtā Doriru) *'Sub 3': |Wōtā Kāne}} *'Super': |Wōtā Jigusō}} References Navigation Category:Character Subpage Category:Other Media